


Reid, your gay is showing

by thunderbeast



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Annoyed Aaron Hotchner, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cute Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, M/M, Plotting against a pure Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Rossi just watches Aaron's reactions, Secret Relationship, Stereotypes, iconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbeast/pseuds/thunderbeast
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid was seemingly (and everybody agreed on that) an odd fish. Whether people noticed his peculiarity by his sitting behaviour, his incessant presenting of (boring, his team would say) facts or by the way he doesn’t know how to act on social gatherings or know how to actually be socially competent altogether.Everyone, including Dr. Spencer Reid himself, knew he was socially awkward and had a weird way of expressing himself, but when his team concluded the reason behind his behaviour, not everyone was happy.





	Reid, your gay is showing

The way the young doctor was sitting on the plane seemed to change every twenty minutes or so for he could simply not find a position that allowed him to simultaneously read, drink his third coffee and rest his exhausted body. It had been a rather draining case that required everyone's undivided attention and even Spencer had to be both psychologically and physically in top shape. In the majority of cases, the doctor had to just use his wondrous brain and deduce, conclude and use science and common (at least for him common) knowledge to help catch the killer, but in this particular case he actually (and much to his chagrin) had to use his entire physical strength, which was rather low-leveled compared to Morgan's or Hotch's. And even though he had given his best to physically stop the killer by standing in front of him, without his vest and unarmed, he unconsciously (which was very rare, he always used his brain at maximum capacity) shielded the killer so no one had a shot at him. To multiply his bad luck, he had a bad headache, which didn't allow him to think properly and use his words as a weapon, but luckily, Hotch stepped in and tricked the killer into a) letting Spencer go and b) turning himself in. At the end of the day, it was Hotch's amazing work that saved Spencer (and possibly everyone, this killer was seriously deranged).

Nonetheless, Spencer still couldn't find a good enough position for him to relax. At first, he laid down on the small couch on the jet, but he couldn't balance his coffee cup and it was rather challenging to take a sip in this position. The next position he tried was sitting down at the row of seats by the window and even though he could drink his coffee and read, it was still not comfortable enough for him to fully relax and his legs wouldn't just stop bouncing. Slightly agitated, he turned around in his seat so his back faced the small table and his eyes looked at his seat. Crossing his legs in this position, he even took it a step further and leaned back against the table. Breathing a sigh of relief, the young doctor dedicated himself to his book again and shut out the entire world (or his teammates, as he could not simply shut out the _entire_ world, not even Spencer had this kind of power). It was ten minutes later when the Spencer noticed Emily staring at him and Morgan chuckling lightly. Utterly confused, he turned his head and asked the unspoken question. "Reid, your gay is showing.", Emily simply said, leaving Spencer wondering what exactly she meant by that. "Gays simply find the weirdest sitting arrangements, Spence, and yours are the worst of all.", JJ laughed from the other side of the room. Spencer blinked repeatedly, a sign of his confusion but also a sign of defeat. He was, in fact, gay and dwelling on this topic would only aggravate his headache.

Two weeks later, Spencer found himself in a similar position, except for the fact that it was not a similar position at all. Spencer, Emily, Hotch and Rossi were in the car, driving to a crime scene. The only aspect similar to the incident two weeks before was the choice of words Emily, once again, utilized while looking at the doctor, who was seated in the backseat next to her. "Reid, your gay is showing.", Emily declared and sounded oddly proud while doing so. Again, Reid blinked in confusion and was ready to surrender, when Rossi turned in his seat and looked at Emily. "First of all, his _what_ is showing and second of all, how can you tell?", the older profiler asked, smiling foolishly. Spencer, though, did not want an answer to that question for it could not be a good answer. Feeling Hotch's eyes in the rearview mirror on him, he faced the window and closed his eyes, praying silently to, well, the _science gods_, to grant his wish and let Emily fall silent. "His gay, Rossi. Our doctor mouthed the words to the Lady Gaga song on the radio, didn't you notice? Hotch, did you? It's hilarious and adorable! Reid, since when do you like Lady Gaga?", she asked, turning towards Spencer's evading figure. Puzzled and damning himself for silently mouthing the words to the song and inconsiderably bobbing his head along, he muttered an explanation, which Emily probably did not even want to hear. "That's iconically gay, I have to tell Morgan!", she hysterically laughed and grabbed her phone. Rossi turned back to Hotch and ignored Emily while she sent audio messages to the whole team, which led to Spencer descending even more into his seat and blushing furiously. It's not that he liked Lady Gaga, not at all. He couldn't care less about pop culture, but he heard Jack saying he liked Lady Gaga while he visited his dad in his office so he, out of pure curiosity, listened to one song by her and this song just happened to be on the radio. And due to his eidetic memory, he couldn't forget the stupid and meaningless words to this song and even though he didn't like the pop sound and the blaring bass, it was impossible not to use his knowledge on the song and sing quietly along. The whole ride to the crime scene he stayed in his position and didn't dare to look at his team members, feeling a severe headache creeping near his eye.

Dr. Spencer Reid's team had a whale of a time bullying Spencer and his "gay". It occurred several times over the next few weeks, making Spencer overly cautious of his actions and surroundings. Garcia, Emily and Morgan turned picking on Spencer and his "gay" actions into a game, driving Spencer crazy. He could just be eating out with his team, sitting next to Rossi and Hotch (the only members who didn't participate in shaming Spencer) and enjoying his Chines food, when yet another "gay" attack took place. Blaming Spencer for looking at their male waiter too long, declaring the way he despised eating with chopsticks to be a mechanism to "hide his true, gay nature" or simply accusing poor Spencer of being gay solely for spilling facts on the traditional making of the restaurant's decorations. Groaning loudly, Spencer stood and just left the restaurant, purposely leaving his friends with the bill. He just couldn't see and understand the fun in making him feel bad about himself. Spencer was fully aware of the fact that he was peculiar and weird and strange, but his team was supposed to have his back, not pick on him for his tics, wasn't it? Yes, Spencer may be considered "gay" and he was. Dr. Spencer Reid was gay, he liked men and looking at men and kissing men and being with men but one could not deduce this from the way he sat on the jet or the fact that he liked facts, or could one? No, Spencer was sure it was not fair to assume one's sexuality based on stupid stereotypes.

Arriving at work the next day, Spencer was immediately showered with apologies and promises to refrain from declaring his "gay" was showing. Relieved, Spencer joined his team in the conference room where Hotch and JJ briefed the team on the newest case. Absentmindedly, Spencer drank his coffee and stared at Hotch's hands, dramatically pointing at the wounds the victims had, for a little too long, when he heard a whispered: "His gay is showing, again." from Morgan's direction. Resentfully, Spencer lowered his eyes to his own hands and silently drank his coffee. All of a sudden, an agitated Hotch was by his side, kneeling in front of him and taking his lover's hands, kissing him softly on the lips. Shocked at the unexpected declaration of love, he reciprocated Hotch's movements and leaned into the kiss. After a few seconds, Hotch stood up again and glared angrily at his team, still holding Spencer's hands. "Hotch, your gay is showing.", Spencer said smiling, happy that his boyfriend of two and a half years finally took initiative and declared their irreversible love. Looking at his team's faces, he saw a relieved Rossi, who turned to Emily and dramatically whispered: "I hope they make you hear their gay the next time we share rooms and their room is next to yours in a hotel!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) fic, be gentle :( I love Spencer Reid more than anything and my small bean should not be messed with, as Aaron purposely showed everyone. I looooooooooooooooooooooooove writing about them and I wish they were canon but the fanon makes me happy enough :))))))))) I'm gonna talk volubly right now ooooops I'm sorry but I guess no one's gonna read this fic so it's all goOOOD
> 
> i‘ve experienced stereotypes so i can understand reid and it‘s a really frustrating situation for him, keep that in mind! if you‘ve experienced those and want to talk about it, hmu x :) stay safe x
> 
> edit: currently have 2 kudos and am freaking out OMG :((((((( i‘m so excited i CAN‘T


End file.
